¡¿AQUIEN ELIGES!
by abril marin marquez
Summary: <html><head></head>ELIGEME A MI...YO SOY QUIEN TE AMA esto le pasa a una joven quien tiene que elegir entre cuatro guapos "Vocaloids" quienes se enamoraron de ella pero la duda es ¿aquien elige? esta duda solo se respondera con el paso del tiempo y con muchos divertidos enredos amorosos (Kaito, Gakupo, Kiyoteru, Len y una Oc)</html>


_**¡HOOOOLAAA!**_

_**Pues esta será mi primera historia de Vocaloid y estoy algo nerviosa pues…solo espero que les guste ya que la idea se me vino a la mente cuando me veía videos de Gakupo, Kaito, Kiyoteru y Len y pues ¿Por qué no? Además de que esta historia va dedicada a todas las fans de estos personajes quienes sueñan con que les pase a lo de la protagonista XD (me incluyo yo U.U7) por ello espero que les guste y chicas dejen volar su imaginación XD sin más que ¡COOOOMENZAAAAMOOOOS!**_

-Diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

**Capítulo 1. Los alumnos nuevos**

POV. De la personaje

Hoy era de esos típicos días de escuela donde todos se reunían en sus grupos ya que hablaban de lo de siempre…cosas sin sentido en mi caso solo me aleje de ello ya que me molestaba que las personas solo criticaran mis ideales por lo cual solo me acerque a la ventana de mi salón para respirar aire fresco y suspirar desganada

-¡alumnos!-voltee la vista para ver a un profesor en mi caso fui a mí lugar para esperar que noticias daría hoy-tendremos nuevos alumnos…aunque creo que son de otro país por sus nombre pero que da pasen chicos…-baje la vista algo aburrida pero al escuchar aquel molesto murmullo de las jóvenes levante la mirada para encontrarme con… ¿**Vocaloid**? No era verdad…eran Gakupo, Kaito. Len y Kiyoteru pero…que no ellos eran hologramas

-ni sueñes friki esos príncipes son para princesas como nosotras no para emos como tú-mire a una compañera del salón quien siempre me molestaba por ser Otaku…no me molestaba tanto ser criticada por ser diferente lo que me molestaba era su actitud

-mi nombre es Gakupo Kamui-ya sabia

-Kaito Shion…un gusto…-era demasiado obvio

-Kagamine Len ¡hola!-el Shota

-Kiyoteru Hiyama un gusto-el que se parece a Harry Potter

-qué tal si se sientan…en los lugares vacíos alrededor de la alumna número 19-¿Qué te hice dios?...ahora seré más molestada por tenerlos cerca…no es justo

-hola un gusto-mire como me hablaban yo solo baje la vista completamente nerviosa pero aquello nervios los olvide al recordar…ellos no son Vocaloid

-un gusto Misuki Hamimemashita-dije a lo que ellos sonrieron mientras yo solo buscaba en mi mochila un libro para pasar la hora libre

-ahh es Rome y Julieta-mire como Kiyoteru sonreía mientras yo solo asentía

-es mi libro favorito lo he leído mínimo 10 veces…ya lo has leído-negó para que yo le extendiera el libro-te lo presto devuélvelo cuando puedas-

-¡ahh muchas gracias!-parecía contento a lo que no le tome importancia pero si sentía varias miradas de odio tras mío

-es rara la vez que veo a Kiyoteru tan contento…nos salvaste-esta vez sí estaba nerviosa era "Gakupo" quien me hablaba pero yo solo respire y me relaje mentalmente para mirarlo a los ojos

-¿Por qué? Solo le preste un buen libro de tragedia-dije a lo que me sonrió ¡MIERDA! Es tan lindo

-lose ya lo leí pero Kiyoteru no que bueno que nos ayudaste…dime me podrías ayudar a encontrar unas cosas después de la escuela-estaba confundida-al igual que ellos me mude quiero conocer este lugar y no perderme-

-bien…entonces será…-

-después de clases… ¿si puedes verdad?-

-si…no tengo problemas-en ese momento sentí como aumentaban las miradas de odio tras mío pero no me importo ya que había hablado con dos chicos completamente idénticos a los Vocaloids más guapos Gakupo y Kiyoteru

-después de ayudar a Gaku…-mire al chico a lado mío ¡KAITO SHION!-me dirías donde hay una heladería-

-claro…pero será después porque terminado de ayudar a Kamui iré a estudia y a cuidar unos primos-

-¡qué responsable!-

-llámame Gakupo no Kamui-sonreí con algo de burla

-bien Gakupo-chan-dije para que este solo bajara la vista

-mañana iremos a una heladera ¿sí?-

-si-

-y la central de video juegos-¡KAGAMINE LEN!

-¿quieres que te ayude?-suspire

-después de Kaito por favor-

-bien-

-después de ayudar a Len me ayudas a mí-

-si…-dije para que entrara el profesor quien lo diría tengo planes para media semana…pero acaso será una cita con cada uno…no lo creo pero y si lo es…eso quiere decir que

¡¿SALDRE CON GAKUPO, KAITO, KIYOTERU Y LEN?!

En que problemas me metí

-recuerda después de la escuela me ayudaras-escuche aquel susurro cerca de mi nuca mismo que provoco que un escalofrió me tomara pero…a la vez me agrado

¿Qué ara ahora?

Fin del POV de personaje

_**Pues este fue el primer cap. súper corto XD**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado porque pronto les daré la conty si la quieren claro **_

_**Ya que pronto sabrán que ara nuestra heroína XD**_

_**Pues y con quien se queda claro**_

_**Sin más que me despido mandándoles:**_

_**¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**_

_**Escritora fuera paz (conty)**_


End file.
